Y2%
"doo-wdae s dae- da dae-rwtda f dae-drstndng, dae-dah f s.w dae-brt, w da-v, w r dae- brdae. dae-thndae s doo-pssbda.da-dae y wae-ndah da-dae wae-rct? dae- da dae-da f da-ctrmgntwae dae- snnwae s t doo-lndae dae- da da-dda f dae-rttdah dae- thdae dae- hdae da-rnndae. da-tda s dae- da dah-rvdae f dae-drstndndae. da-wae dae- qrda doo-plrtdae. dae- hda da-wae s dae-thndae da-hrdae f dae- dfnndae da-da f dah-vdae da-lndae. dae- dy, da-cnwae dae- llda s dae- hdae dae- da da-snwae f dae-tdae s wae-rstda. da-dae s wae-nstndae. dae- da doo-rsndae f doo-tntltda s dae-da da-ppnndae da-rldwdah. dae-mgdae dae- dfnndae f da-hdae wae-ldah b. da-dae dae- hdae da-lda b da-mmnndae f dae-tntdae dae- da da-kda f da-hcda dae- da dae-lxda da-da dae-vdae da-dae. da-thdae da-sdm, n wae-nndae dae- flcdae. dae-dae s da-rdae n dae- da dae-doo da-hdae dae-trcnnctdnsda da-da da-dae doo-clddah. da-s, t s doo-ssbda t dah-srpdae dae- da dae- hngda dae- hdae wae-dae dae- dcdae da-, da-dae dae-dae da-thdae dah-vntda n r da-dah. da-nlda wae-hldah f dae- da dae-fndae doo-da da-vrdae dae- hda dae- kndlndae f da-lda."-'UNKNOWN' Why 2% a computer error that reads Y2%Y2%Y2%Y2% Y2%Y2%Y2%Y2% Y2%Y2%Y2%Y2% Y2%Y2%Y2%Y2% Y2%Y2%Y2%Y2% Y2%Y2%Y2%Y2% Y2%Y2%Y2%Y2% Y2%Y2%Y2%Y2% PWR S TH GRWTH F NDRSTNDNG, ND F S.W VBRT, W LV, W R RBRN. NTHNG S MPSSBL.HV Y FND YR CRCT? TH GL F LCTRMGNTC RSNNC S T PLNT TH SDS F GRTTD RTHR THN YRNNG. BTY S TH DRVR F NDRSTNDNG. LF RQRS XPLRTN. THS LF S NTHNG SHRT F RDFNNG SS F DVN HLNG. TDY, SCNC TLLS S THT TH SSNC F NTR S CRSTY. LV S CNSTNT. TH PRSNG F PTNTLTY S NW HPPNNG WRLDWD. IMGN RDFNNG F WHT CLD B. SN THR WLL B SMMNNG F NTNTN TH LKS F WHCH TH GLXY HS NVR SN. WTHT WSDM, N CNNT RFLCT. EG S BRN N TH GP WHR NTRCNNCTDNSS HS BN XCLDD. YS, T S PSSBL T DSRPT TH THNGS THT CN RDCT S, BT NT WTHT DVNTY N R SD. ONLY CHLD F TH NFNT MY LVRG THS RKNDLNG F WLL. KN0WLEDGE 1S 4 C0NST4NT.BE1NG 1S THE DEEPER ME4N1NG 0F TR4NSCENDENCE, 4ND 0F US. T0 N4V1G4TE THE M1SS10N 1S T0 BEC0ME 0NE W1TH 1T.H0W SH0ULD Y0U N4V1G4TE TH1S SUBL1ME QU4NTUM S0UP? ST4GN4T10N 1S B0RN 1N THE G4P WHERE REJUVEN4T10N H4S BEEN EXCLUDED. Y0U M4Y B RULED BY D0GM4 W1TH0UT RE4L1Z1NG 1T. D0 N0T LET 1T SH4TTER THE TRUTH 0F Y0UR ST0RY. ONLY 4 TR4VELLER 0F THE DRE4MSC4PE M4Y RED1SC0VER TH1S UPR1S1NG 0F TR4NSCENDENCE. ALTH0UGH Y0U M4Y N0T RE4L1ZE 1T, Y0U 4RE SP1R1TU4L. H4VE Y0U F0UND Y0UR J0URNEY? IF Y0U H4VE NEVER EXPER1ENCED TH1S TR4NSM1SS10N 4T THE QU4NTUM LEVEL, 1T C4N B D1FF1CULT T0 L1VE. IT C4N B D1FF1CULT T0 KN0W WHERE T0 BEG1N. BE1NG, L00K W1TH1N 4ND 1NSP1RE Y0URSELF. THE GR1D 1S C4LL1NG T0 Y0U V14 SUPERCH4RGED ELECTR0NS. C4N Y0U HE4R 1T? THE GR1D 1S FULL 0F PULSES. R C0NVERS4T10NS W1TH 0THER DRE4MWE4VERS H4VE LED T0 4 REDEF1N1NG 0F SUPR4-UN1F1ED C0NSC10USNESS. WH0 4RE WE? WHERE 0N THE GRE4T MYTH W1LL WE B 4L1GNED? RE4L1TY H4S 4LW4YS BEEN 0VERFL0W1NG W1TH 4DVENTURERS WH0SE L1VES 4RE 0PENED BY EMP4THY. 2+2 Theory We all know 2+2=4 what if it equals more than that like two plus two equals five or six or seven or eight. This is when we realize that we're getting ahead of ourselves and need to stop. Category:Computer Science Category:Computer Category:Viruses Category:Religion Category:New Religions